deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney Finalists Announcements
What's Changing? Well, a quick summary of the differences between the Finals/Bonus Round and the preceding matches *Larger armies *12 months for the siege *Different fort *Can change general's armament *You can not intercept enemy supply lines. The Finalists *Swg66 is our Attacker Winner *Redkite is our Defender Winner For the Finals, there is an updated armament selection: New General's Armament *Ranged Weapon *Polearm *Main-hand close quarters *Off-hand close quarters *Self-Defense Weapon **Should be something small and easily to conceal and carry; this isn't a battle weapon, it's an "Oh shit, assassin" weapon. **Since you're not going to be constantly in your weapons and armor, you're going to need something to defend yourself with if you're attacked in the camp/fort. *Armor **''Shields do not go here. They go in Main-hand or Off-hand'' In addition, you may also provide a physical description of your general. If you don't, I'll provide my own in the sim. Pictures of the Fort |-| From Beach = |-| From Top = |-| From Mountain = New armies |-| General Guidelines = All the rules from the previous start still apply. If you forget them, well, I'll copy/paste the relevant sections. Fifth, the generals will not always fight. How the losing general dies depends on both the outcome of the battle and how much I like the user. ^_^. Eighth, and most importantly, BE DETAILED. For example, if you simply say "Morning Star", it will be assumed that the people having it are wielding a simple spiked ball. *When adding siege weaponry, remember that they need a crew. Add in how many people are crewing each, or I'll assume that there is no one manning it. *If no leaders are given, the army has no leaders other than the general. *When naming units, do NOT use historical units; instead, give a general name. (i.e, rather than "Mongol Archers" use "Horseback Archers" or "Archers") *Unless stated otherwise, all weapons are steel. *These are ancient weaponry; no firearms of any kind, save cannons. *All generals are provided a kit, which includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services **Several supply lines not able to be intercepted by the enemy. *You may provide up to 2 weapon sets per person; a specialized weapon and a secondary. *A Siege Weapon counts as the specialized weapon for its crew. If no crew is given, it is assumed that no one is operating it at all. Ties can happen if one side meets the victory conditions but loses their general, or if both sides lose their general. |-| Attacker = The attacker now gets 100,000 troops and 100 siege engines. No more. *There are two win conditions: **Overrun castle **Force defender to surrender |-| Defender = The defender now gets 75,000 troops and 120 siege engines. No more. Defenders may not modify the moat. *There are three win conditions: **Force attacker to surrender **Annihilate attacker **Survive for 12 months Overall So finalists - place your armament and new army on my talk page or on here. About the Bonus Round... Yeah, that shit's cancelled due to lack of voter interest in the tourney as a whole. Category:Blog posts